Nightmare
by marilyn.collins1996
Summary: Klaine. Something is different. Why? (Firts chapter in english, second in german)
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

I sat with my own little family at the table. Blaine towards me and our son to my right. We just ate, but something was different. Somehow these two people were not the ones I loved.  
Sure, they looked like it, but they weren't it.  
I tried to act as normal as I could go, but I realized that they are not really perceived me. Why?  
Only now I also noticed that in my place, where I sat, wasn't a plate. Only before Christopher and Blaine.  
They sat hunched, over their plates. Their heads between their shoulders.  
Because the plates, I took my surroundings more true. It was not our kitchen, so the kitchen, I knew. She was small and dilapidated. The mood in the room was low. What was wrong?  
When the meal was over, Christopher stood up and took their plate. These he just put in the sink. I got up and stood a few steps in the middle of the room. Blaine joined to our son.  
He took him in his arms. Blaine's face peered over the right shoulder of Christopher to me. Suddenly Christopher's shoulders slumped up and down with them Blaine's head, too. I heard sobbing. Why sobbed our prince?  
After I saw of Christopher's head back to Blaine, I saw that he had closed his eyes tightly and tears stole down his cheeks.  
Damn, why Blaine was crying?  
"What's the matter?" I heard myself ask, but they did not respond.  
Huh? What was going on here hell again?  
Suddenly they broke apart and headed toward me. I started to panic, because they ran right up to me. What is it now again?  
All of a sudden, they ran through me.  
What a shit?  
I followed them into the living room, well, at least it looked like a living room, on the couch, arm in arm, sat and crying together.  
What the FUCK?  
I screamed at them, but they didn't react. I screamed and screamed and realized as tears streamed down my cheeks. Uninterruptedly.  
Then I heard the voice of my beloved husband: "I miss him. Why did they taken him apart? Why Kurt? "  
What?  
Christopher was crying so much that he could hardly breathe. I was dumb.  
What? How? How, why Kurt?' I was... dead?  
I started to cry and fell heavily on my knees. My face buried in my hands.  
I felt like I was slowly disintegrated from within. I died.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Ich saß mit meiner eigenen kleinen Familie am Tisch. Blaine mir gegenüber und unser Sohn rechts von mir. Wir aßen gerade, doch etwas war anders. Irgendwie waren diese zwei Leute nicht die, die ich liebte.

Klar, sie sahen wie sie aus, aber sie waren es einfach nicht.

Ich versuchte mich so normal zu verhalten, wie es eben ging, doch merkte ich, dass sie mich nicht wirklich wahrnahmen. Warum?

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch, dass auf meinem Platz, dort wo ich saß, gar kein Teller stand. Nur vor Christopher und Blaine.

Sie saßen geduckt, tief über ihre Teller da. Den Kopf zwischen den Schultern.

Wegen den Tellern, nahm ich meine Umgebung mehr wahr. Es war nicht unsere Küche, also die Küche, die ich kannte. Sie war kleiner und heruntergekommener. Im Raum hing die Stimmung tief. Was war nur los?

Als das Essen der beiden beendet war, stand Christopher auf und nahm ihre Teller. Diese stellte er einfach ins Waschbecken. Ich stand auf und stand nach ein paar Schritten mitten im Raum. Blaine gesellte sich zu unserem Sohn.

Er nahm ihn in den Arm. Blaines Gesicht lugte über die rechte Schulter von Christopher zu mir. Auf einmal sackten Christophers Schultern hoch und hinunter, mit ihnen auch Blaines Kopf. Ich hörte Schluchzen. Warum schluchzte unser Prinz?

Nachdem ich von Christophers Hinterkopf wieder zu Blaine sah, sah ich, dass er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte und sich Tränen über seine Wangen stahlen.

Verdammt, warum weinte Blaine!?

„Was ist denn los?" hörte ich mich selbst fragen, aber sie reagierten nicht.

Hä? Was war hier verdammt nochmal los?

Auf einmal lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen auf mich zu. Ich fing an, Panik zu bekommen, denn sie liefen direkt auf mich zu. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?

Ganz plötzlich, liefen sie durch mich durch.

Was für ein Scheiß?

Ich folgte ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, nun, jedenfalls sah es so aus, wo sie auf der Couch, Arm in Arm saßen und gemeinsam weinten.

What the FUCK!?

Ich schrie sie an, aber sie reagierten einfach nicht. Ich schrie und schrie und bemerkte wie mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ununterbrochen.

Dann hörte ich die geliebte Stimme meines Ehemannes: „ Ich vermisse ihn. Warum mussten sie ihn uns nehmen? Warum ausgerechnet Kurt!?"

Was?

Christopher weinte so stark, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Ich war stumm.

Was? Wie? Wie ‚warum ausgerechnet Kurt'? War ich etwa… tot?

Ich fing stark an zu weinen und fiel auf die Knie. Mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergraben.

Ich fühlte, wie ich mich langsam von innen her auflöste. Ich starb.


End file.
